Lies and Denial
by Black's Crystal
Summary: Goten is in love with Trunks ...scared of losing his best friend he stays quiet but for how long will the secrete last? SLASH Goten pov truten
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: ok this is my first Goten Trunks fic that I started ages ago – let me know what you think **_WARNING_** slash, M for a reason!

Lies and Denial 

Chapter 1

I was at his house again my best friend of all the years I can remember yet I am hiding this secrete from him, you see back when I hit puberty I realised that I was gay but that's not what I'm worried about. I think Trunks has his suspicions about me being gay but the really big problem is that I think that I'm in love with him. No that's wrong I KNOW I'm in love with him. Its getting harder and hared to keep something this big away from some one who knows you so well.

I'm now 18 years old trunks being 16 months older than me is 20, maybe I should tell him, doesn't he disserves the truth after all this time, he must know something is wrong, unless he's blind and stupid and with eyes like thoughts and a mother like Bulma he just can't be.

I make my way up to Trunks' room after visiting here most of my life I don't need permeation to go to his room, which I had been told on many occasions, so I did. I walked straight into Trunks' room, part of me wish I had knocked the other part was to shocked to think he moaned and then…opened his eyes and saw me

"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled, I blinked at the sight before me, Trunks was lying on his back on his bed naked with one hand around his erection and his other hand, inserting two digits into his entrance, with a bottle of lube at his side and a blush now firmly in place across his cheeks. I averted my eyes looking down at the floor

"Sorry … I should have knocked … your busy I'll leave" before he even had a chance to say anything I was out of that room, and back in my own, oh the perks of having a father that knows the IT technique.

I could sense trunks approaching from capsule corp. there was no point in running he'd just follow, we would only be putting off an inevitable conversation any way. He burst through my window still blushing

"Goten" he started "…I'm gay" ok I hadn't been really expecting that but how else would you explain the fingers? "Your shocked I know"

"How long have you known?" I asked

"Years" he replied simply

"What about all the girls you been out with?" I didn't know what to do now just because he's gay doesn't mean he's going to like me back and if I come out now … I just can't … dam it Trunks why could you have let me say my bit before showing your little display?

"A cover … for my father, my mother … and you" he drifted of slightly when he said and you but with my Saiyan hearing I caught it loud and clear

"Why me? I'm your best friend and have been since we were toddlers, why would you be concerned about telling me you were gay?" I was genuinely confused you know, I didn't understand why he didn't trust me with this vital information

"Because if I told you I was gay would also have to tell you that …" what is it with trunks and dramatic pauses? "I'm in love with you" he wasn't blushing any more, he was playing with the cuff of the blue shirt that he was wearing and staring at the floor, my jaw hit the floor

"I know this is a lot for you to take in but …" he looked upset, I wanted to console him tell him I loved him too but I was too dam shocked to move let alone speak "I hope you can still be my friend" he turned completely away from me, ok I needed to say something other wise he was going to leave thinking I was mad at him for not only being gay but being in love with me … but how wrong could he be! He was moving back towards my window

"I guess I'll see you around" now or never I told my self

"Trunks wait" he turned back towards me, I could see the unshed tears in his eyes, I got off my bed and walked up to him, when I was barley a breath away from him I let my finger tips brush his cheek, I heard his breath hitch and smiled as my hand moved up wards to tangle in his hair, his beautiful lavender hair that is so much softer than it looks. I leaned forward and caught his lips with mine, a moan of relief ripped through him he relaxed in my arms and put one hand on my waist band and bought it upwards slipping under my shirt finger tips brushing against my back causing me to giggle … Saiyan can be ticklish too you know! Our lips parted and he smirked at me … oh God was I in trouble now, his lips went to my neck nipping sucking

"Trunks" I moaned his tongue licked its way up from my neck to my ear and he bit lightly on my ear

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked the lust in his voice was clear

"You didn't tell me either … well until you had little choice" I pointed out "I was going to … that's why I came to see you" I started to unbutton his shirt, it had very little buttons done up because he came here in a hurry, smiled as his god like body was revealed to me, that cute little blush was back again, I kissed him again a little bit more urgently my tongue slipped into his mouth brushing against his tongue as I worked the button of his jeans. He stopped me pulling away from my mouth

"No fair you still have all your clothes" he pouted slightly

"Ok" I tore off my shirt "happy?" I questioned

"Better but think you can do better" he mocked as unbuttoning my jeans and claming my lips he slowly slid the zipper to my jeans down and encouraged them to fall to the floor, I stepped out of them and pushed my nearly naked body against his groaning in annoyance as his ruff jeans brushed my legs, my lips left his

"Their coming off" I stated I now new why he was reluctant for me to take off his jeans straight away, he wasn't wearing anything under them I slipped them down over his hips. He kissed me again, my hands slipped around his naked form and a walked backwards to the bed taking him with me, I ran my tongue over his bottom lip he chuckled and replied by entwining his tongue with mine. His hands slipped downwards towards the waistband of my black boxers, easing his hands inside grouping my ass, our lips move more urgently against each other as if we were trying to become one. My leg reached the side of the bed and I tumbled backwards bringing trunks with me. I open my legs letting him slide in between them and he pushed his erection against my unprepared entrance I pulled back gasping for breath

"Lube" he moaned out

"Where is it?" I asked biting my bottom lip

"Its in the top draw" he said I was panting because the god of a man was making me horny as hell just being naked in his presence he moved away from me, I grumbled at the loss of contact. As trunks moved to get the lube from his draw, he jumped on top of me, kissing my neck running his hands with the cold tube of lube in down my sides, I sigh a soft pleasurable sigh, to let him know I'm loving it. He moves in between my legs and looks down at me, as if asking for permeation, I softly and slowly grab his head bringing those lush lips to me

"Don't hold back baby" I whisper on his lips, his hands were gliding down my hips grabbing at my arse, his fingers moved slowly but defiantly towards my arsehole and I moaned at his frustrating slowness. I slid my legs up around him as he nibbled on my ear, and his fingers rounded my entrance, my hands resting on his biceps. The room around me started to go dark and my body felt heavy, I could hear moaning in the distance, and my eyes snapped open, it was trunk's room but not as I had left it in my dream. I was panting, sweating and my erection was making its self known to the world

"Goten!" it was trunks could I see him now? I can't avoid him when I'm sleeping in his room

"…Yes" I said quietly

"Are you alright you were moaning?" oh god what am I supposed to say yes I was having a dream about you, you were about to stick you dick in me when I woke up?

"Its nothing trunks just a bad dream" lying through my teeth again I really should stop doing that, just tell him the truth and be done with it … but I can't he's my best friend, I can't risk losing him like that. I get up to go to the bathroom I really have to sort 'something' out

"Where are you going Goten?" wish I could say it was a pleading voice as if he was silently begging me to stay with him … but he was just wondering where I was going, always the good friend trunks is

"To the bathroom trunks, go back to sleep ok?" I smile at his gorges groggy face, god I could just kiss him, it hurts not being able to tell him, living this secrete alone. His giggle is my only reply.

I made my way to the bathroom, its 7.30 in the morning, not to early for a shower, earlier than I normally have a shower on a Saturday morning, me and Trunks don't normally appear till noon. I stepped into the stool, naked and horny over thinking about trunks, I slowly but firmly start to stroke myself with images of his smiling face in my mind.

After my shower and much needed 'relief' I returned to trunks' room, where my angel lied semi naked sleeping, his hair mused in a heavenly silkiness

"Trunks" I whisper, I'm not sure if he's being lazy or is actually asleep I gently place my hand on his head, appearing as if I am trying to wake him but I'm really just dieing to touch him

"Mmm Goten," he mumbles, he's got to be awake unless he's dreaming of me

"Trunks" I say a bit more firmly, his head snaps up and my hand quickly retreats to my side,

"Goten" he said in annoyed tired muttering "Why'd you wake me up?" his eyes had that distant look as if they were still in the dream

"Its morning and your asleep, how would Bulma react to you being a bad host?" I smirked as he cringed at the mention of his mother's name and the word react, it was endearing that the 20 year old demi Saiyan was still scared of his mother. He sat up swiping for me, but I dodged his half assed hits and stuck my tongue out at him, he play growls

"Don't think that because you brought my witch of a mother into this I have forgiven you" he says as a mock threat, I pout

"But Tru-chan" I sniff in mock sadness "you love me too much to be mad at me" he blinks I grin he huffs and leaves the room, I can't help but stair at his ass as he leaves

"Where you going Tru-chan?" I say in an innocent voice

"Shower" he replies simply as he left the room leaving me with my thoughts.


	2. IMPORTANT AN

This is **_ProjectShadow_**. Black's Crystal PC has had a hacker into it and a MAJOR Trojan virus. Therefore she might not be around for awhile. She says **sorry for any inconvienience caused.**


	3. Authors Note

I'm back with out the 3 virus' i had on my pc mutters about stupid brothers lost a few files in the process, so up dating is going to be a bit of a while away but I'll do my best to update as quick as possible

Bc xx


End file.
